Length
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Haruka, Takane, dan dimensi-dimensi jarak di antara mereka. /Semi-canon/ kumpulan drabble


Mekakucity Actors © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

 **.**

 **Length**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **2 km**_

* * *

Kalau ditanya apa yang paling istimewa dari rutinitas yang dilakukannya nyaris setiap hari, mungkin Haruka akan menjawab bahwa jalan menuju sekolah sepanjang 2 kilometer ini adalah hal yang paling istimewa baginya.

Di sepanjang jalan ini dia akan menyaksikan bagaimana dunia hidup dan berjalan. Di sepanjang jalan ini dia akan melihat bagaimana bumi bernapas dan berputar.

Jalan tersebut menawarkannya banyak pemandangan: langit biru yang berhiaskan awan seputih kapas, burung-burung gereja yang terbang dan hinggap pada dahan-dahan pepohonan, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil menenteng tas—segala entitas bergerak bersamanya.

Tapi mungkin _bukan_ itu yang membuat jalan sepanjang 2 kilometer ini istimewa.

(—karena meskipun dunia tetap hidup dan berjalan, meskipun bumi tetap bernapas dan berputar, meskipun langit biru tetap berhiaskan awan seputih kapas, meskipun burung-burung gereja tetap terbang dan hinggap pada dahan-dahan pepohonan, meskipun orang-orang tetap berlalu lalang, meskipun... meskipun segalanya berlangsung sama seperti biasanya pada jalan sepanjang 2 kilometer ini, Haruka sadar bahwa jalan ini tak berbeda dengan jalan-jalan lain yang pernah ia lewati, tanpa kehadiran gadis itu di sini.)

Kalau ditanya apa yang paling istimewa dari rutinitas yang dilakukannya nyaris setiap hari, Haruka akan menjawab bahwa setiap jalan yang ia lalui, setiap tempat yang ia singgahi, setiap kegiatan yang ia lakukan adalah istimewa—selama gadis itu ada.

* * *

 _ **14 m**_

* * *

Haruka seharusnya berterima kasih pada pohon _maple_ setinggi 14 meter itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Pohon _maple_ setinggi 14 meter tersebutlah yang selalu melindungi gadis itu dari sengatan matahari, dari angin sore yang berhembus terlalu kencang, bahkan dari rintik-rintik gerimis yang kadang turun—selagi menunggu kedatangannya di tempat yang ia janjikan.

Sama seperti sang gadis, pohon itu berdiri dengan setia di sudut taman selama apapun waktu yang perlu dihabiskannya untuk datang.

Pohon _maple_ itu mungkin diam dan bungkam, namun ia tak pernah absen menemani Takane dalam setiap penantian yang panjang. Pohon _maple_ itu mungkin tak mampu melihat layaknya manusia melihat dengan sepasang mata, namun Haruka tahu bahwa pohon itu selalu menyaksikan detil-detil ekspresi yang tergambarkan di wajah gadis itu (—bahagia, kecewa, gugup, atau _mungkin_ bahkan tersipu malu-malu seperti yang seringkali ia rasakan.) Pohon _maple_ itu mungkin tak berhati, tapi siapa yang tahu ia mampu merasakan pula perasaan-perasaan yang berkecamuk di antara keduanya. _Siapa yang tahu?_

(—oleh karenanya, Haruka kerap bertanya-tanya ekspresi macam apa yang sekarang pohon _maple_ itu saksikan pada wajah sang gadis yang tak mampu ia penuhi janjinya. Perasaan macam apa yang ikut dirasakan oleh pohon itu dari gadis yang sejak kemarin memilih untuk diam membisu.)

Haruka tak tahu, karena dia tak mampu menatap langsung sosok gadis itu. Haruka _tak bisa_ mencari tahu, karena bagaimanapun, pemandangan yang mampu ditangkap netranya dari balik jendela kamar bangsal ini hanya sekadar ujung-ujung cabang dan ranting pohon _maple_ itu. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Haruka seharusnya berterima kasih pada pohon _maple_ setinggi 14 meter itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Pohon itu ada, saat dirinya tak bisa.

* * *

 _ **157 cm**_

* * *

Gadis itu tidak atletis, biasa saja. Tingginya hanya 157 centimeter.

Tapi tubuhnya tegap bak tentara saat berjalan.

Pundaknya kecil. Bahunya saja tidak lebar. Tapi lebih dari siapapun, Haruka tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat bisa diandalkan.

Hari pertama dirinya terpaksa dikurung dalam ruangan serba putih berbau antiseptik ini, gadis itu memang bungkam (—diam, membisu, dengan campuran berbagai macam perasaan yang berusaha mati-matian ia tahan.)

Hari kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya ia tidak datang.

Hari kesekian, ketika kondisinya sedikit lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya, gadis itu datang menenteng majalah komik sambil tersenyum terlalu lebar, seperti terlahir kembali (—seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.)

Hari selanjutnya, dia datang membawa buku-buku catatan sekolah yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Hari selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, dia datang. Haruka tak begitu mengingat barang apa saja yang gadis itu bawakan untuknya, tapi tidak dengan kisah-kisah yang ia ceritakan, tidak dengan senyuman yang bibirnya lengkungkan. Haruka mengingatnya, seperti matahari yang ingat kapan harus terbit dan tenggelam.

Jika untuk dapat bertahan seseorang memerlukan sebuah alasan, maka Haruka tahu, untuk dapat menahan rasa sakit yang nyaris setiap saat ia rasakan, untuk dapat menahan rasa muaknya mengkonsumsi obat-obatan atau menjalani terapi yang seperti tak ada habis-habisnya—cukup gadis itu saja yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan.

Gadis itu memang tidak semampai, biasa saja. Tingginya hanya 157 centimeter.

Tapi Haruka menyukainya.

* * *

 _ **10 cm**_

* * *

Lihatlah!

Jarak 10 centimeter saja bisa membuat perbedaan yang begitu besar.

Tanpa jarak itu, mungkin tangannya telah berhasil menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya itu.

Namun Haruka membiarkan jarak 10 centimeter itu tetap ada di antara kedua telapak tangan mereka. Haruka membiarkan... jarak itu tetap ada di antara mereka.

Bukankah ia tetap mampu memandang kedua iris _hazel_ itu dari jarak ini? Bukankah ia tetap sanggup membuat bibir itu melengkungkan senyum dari jarak yang ia ciptakan ini?

Dia tak akan pernah mendelesi jarak ini.

(—karena ia tak akan bisa membayangkan seperti apa gadis itu nantinya setelah ia tinggalkan. Dia tak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan seperti apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu jika ia memberinya begitu banyak harapan lalu menghancurkannya perlahan-lahan.)

Dengan jarak ini, gadis itu pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan jarak ini, _mungkin_ Haruka akan baik-baik saja.

 _Iya, 'kan?_

Lihatlah!

Jarak 10 centimeter saja bisa membuat perbedaan yang begitu besar.

Tanpa jarak itu, mungkin Haruka telah berhasil memiliki gadis itu.***

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Selesai juga fanfiksi pertama di _fandom_ ini xD

Ya... ini emang random banget tulisannya hahaha x'D mohon dimaklumi karena udah jarang nulis yang romens2 (apalagi angst romens begini ._.)

Sejak nonton Mekakucity Actors dan ngeliat hubungan mereka, saya langsung jatuh hati sama pasangan ini (lebih tepatnya sama Haruka sih, versi Haruka, Konoha atau Kuroha suka semua xD)

Sedih juga sama nasib mereka berdua yang gabisa ngenalin satu sama lain setelah dapet kekuatan mata itu, padahal masing-masing belum bilang soal perasaannya :'(((

Eniwei, kalian udah denger soal IFA 2015?

Yup, IFA atau Indonesian Fanfiction Awards tahun ini ada lagi loh. Bulan depan, tepatnya 1 Oktober 2015, bulan nominasi udah dimulai! Jadi, udah pada nentuin belum fanfict-fanfict apa aja yang bakal kalian nominasi-in?

Untuk info lengkapnya, bisa lihat profile saya atau langsung aja kunjungi notes/indonesian-fanfiction-awards-ifa/indonesian-fanfiction-awards-ifa-2015/973534149355577

Oya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fiksi ini dan jangan lupa berpartisipasi di IFA 2015, ya. Majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia! :))


End file.
